I Fell For You John
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: Leigh Taylor is a young girl (23) who loves art and music. She is panting one day when two men burst into her house. She starts to get to know them after a while. She discovers a deep secret between them. Then she meets a handsome man and learns about him, causing her something that could cost her her life. Thanks for reading! Please like comment and rate! :) JohnlockWinchester


I grab the four buckets of paint I have. Two in each hand. All neon colors. Perfect on how I like my colors. Pink, orange, green and yellow. _All neon._

I set them down in my living room, which I changed into an art studio for the day. All of the furniture is covered with tarp and so is the floor. I'm very cautious about painting.

I go back into my room so I can get the _huge_ canvas I bought the other day. When I bring it out, I set it on the stand. Then I take the lids off the buckets. I stir all the colors. One by one.

I grab the biggest brush I have then dip it in the bright pink. I lift it up slowly so it's still dripping. I slowly turn it around in my hand, so that the paint is facing the canvas.

I lift my arm up, then fling the paint onto the canvas, creating a paint splatter. I repeatedly do that, so I have at least two big splatters and a few small ones.

I grab the other big paint brush and do the same thing. I do it to all the colors, until I have enough of each on the canvas.

When I finished each color, I set the brushes down on the tarp on the floor

"Wow" I said. "I took a dead colored canvas, and brought it to life!" I was pretty proud of myself.

I look at my arms and legs and look at my face in the mirror. I am _covered_ in paint! I walk towards the bathroom so I can wash my face off.

When I get to the bathroom, I hear a noise in the living room. I dry my face off quickly so I can see what's going on. I hear a _'thud'_ and I run out of the bathroom.

When I come out, there are two men standing there. Just standing there. And I didn't know why.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Who are you?" the man with brown curly hair and a scarf and long coat said.

"Why ask me who I am? Shouldn't you know if you broke in?"

"I asked who you were. Who are you?"

"Leigh Taylor. Who are _you_?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Who's the other one?"

The other man had a tan sweater, short dirty blonde hair, nice pants, and dress shoes.

"I'm John Watson. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking my hand.

"Uh...Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Sherlock asked.

"Uh...I was just painting until I heard a thud noise and rushed out to see what it was."

"You're a nice painter." John said.

"Thanks."

"John don't be nice." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock come on. She's- She's really-"

"She's really what? She's really idiotic?"

"Sherlock! That was rude!"

"Then what were you going to say!?"

"I was going to say she was pretty!"

I could feel my face burn a little. I was shocked that he would say that. But I wasn't very pleased with Sherlock.

"Oh..." I said.

"No he didn't mean that" Sherlock said.

"Why do you deny things Sherlock?" I asked.

"Because whatever someone says with a certain tone or has trouble getting it out must be true, or is something they don't want to say. John stuttered when he was trying to say you were pretty. Either he wanted to make you feel good or he was afraid to tell you."

"You're a jerk you know that!"

He smiled a little. "Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't one."

"Yes I know you intended on that being a rude comment, but I've been called that by many people."

"Whatever..."

"Sherlock, stop."

"Well we should be going. Nice meeting you!" Sherlock said.

"Woah woah woah wait!" they both stop and turn around. "You can't just come in here, criticize me, and then leave! You have to have some sort of reason you broke in here!"

"Sherlock she's right. How about you come by our flat? You can meet Mrs. Hudson, maybe even stay the night."

"John Watson!" Sherlock shouted.

"I think she should! She has a point!"

"Thank you. Now, we gonna catch a cab or what?" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine! But I think staying the night is a bit too far." Sherlock said.

"I think it's fine Sherlock! She will and that's final!" John shouted. Sherlock looked at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Fine. You do realize you live really close to us?"

"Perfect. We can walk. Let's go!"

Sherlock walked out first, then John, then me. I close and lock the front door. Once we start walking, John walks backwards to me.

"So, Leigh. Uh, I was wondering, you w-want to uh... go uh..."

"Yeah sure." I replied.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Oh, were you not going to ask that?" the disappointment washed the smile off my face.

"No I was. I was. I just was wondering how you knew what I was going to ask."

"I don't know. Just kind of guessed."

"So you will? G-go out with me?"

"Yeah sure. You seem like a cutie."

I hear Sherlock laugh a little. "What are you laughing about?" I ask patting Sherlock on the back.

"You seem like a cutie!" Sherlock said while laughing.

"What about it?" I started to smile.

"Is that what you look for in a guy? His looks?"

"No. You know what I mean!"

I back up so I can talk to John again.

"Is he always like this?" I ask

"Just when something's funny. And he rarely thinks anything is funny.

When we get to Sherlock and John's flat, I see strange things around the room. There is a yellow spray painted smiley face with holes in and out of it. Then I see random pictures and maps.

"What is with all this stuff?"

"He takes his, job, pretty seriously." John replied.  
"Oh, OK."

"Anything to drink? Tea, coffee?"

"Uh, tea would be nice."

"I already have some ready!" I hear a Snow White like voice coming from the kitchen. Then, a woman with brown hair and vintage clothing comes out with a tray, holding a tea pot, and three tea cups.

"Mrs. Hudson, I would like you to meet Leigh Taylor." John said.

"Oh nice to meet you sweetheart!" she said. "I'd shake your hand but _my _hands are full!" she laughed a little. "Well it's nice to meet you! John is she a friend?"

"Uh yes! I asked her out a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I thought you would ask a man out!"

"Mrs. Hudson, how many times have I explained to you about this?"

"John, I think you would be perfect for that kind of relationship!" I laughed a little, turning around.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm not gay!"

"Whatever you say John!"

"I'm sorry Leigh." I turn back around to face him.

"No I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing! I'm the one who was laughing." I said.

"Yeah well she thinks I am gay and-"

"Just stop. It's fine. Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson!" I said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you dear!" she smiled then put the tray on the table next to where Sherlock was sitting. She leaned in towards Sherlock and whispered something in his ear. Sherlock jumped up and turned to face Mrs. Hudson.

"I am always nice!" he shouted.

"Sherlock Holmes!" I shouted at him.

"Leigh! Now is not the time! You should not be getting into this!"

"You're yelling at her! I don't even know what she said but I know you shouldn't be yelling at her!"

"Exactly! You _don't_ know what I'm talking about, and you _shouldn't_ have gotten into this! I don't see why John would want to ask you out or even get to know you! It's because you get into everything and you can never learn how to control yourself!"

"Sherlock Holmes!" John shouted. "Now you listen here. You have known Leigh for not _even_ two hours, and you're already judging her! Back off!"

"John..." I whispered slightly.

"Leigh I am so sorry."

"Just... don't. Okay?"

"Okay..."

I turned around and started for the door. "Leigh!" I hear Sherlock shout. I stop myself from leaving, and turn around.

"I'm sorry Leigh."

"Just don't. Both of you. Just don't try."

I turn back around and I start to go downstairs. When I get to the front door I walk out, but I was still thinking about what I was leaving behind. No, not leaving behind. Just going away for a while.

I hear my name being called again. I start to take off again so I won't have to deal with the drama or what John or Sherlock have to say. I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I start to run faster than before. When I stop, I couldn't see them. I stopped hearing the footsteps, too.

I looked to what building I stopped in front of. It was named '_Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Cafe_'. I walk in so I have a spot I can hide while Sherlock and John start to look for me.

I sit down in a booth and think about what just happened.

"_What if they do find me? Should I go back and apologize? I want to go out with John. Sherlock hates me. I bet he cares about John more that me if I ever could. Wait! What if he's gay? Then I wouldn't want to go out with him. Maybe that's why Sherlock tried to help John catch me." _

I didn't want to go back but I knew that John would be heart broken if I didn't. I just sat there until I heard someone walk in through the door. I hear John's voice ask the cashier, "Have you seen a girl, twenty-three, brown hair walk in here at all today?" He was panting after every time he said one of my characteristics.

I breath in quickly, then hide under the table. I listen carefully for the answer from the cashier under a chewed up gum decorated table.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know who you're talking about. I really don't pay attention to who walks in here." the cashier said. He didn't sound very apologetic. He sounded like he didn't really care.

"Dammit! said John. He was getting really frustrated and annoyed. I assumed he checked different places before he came here.

"John it's just a girl! What is the big deal!?" Sherlock said complaining.

"It's not just a girl. I want her. I want her so badly. All I want is someone to care about me for once." John said.

"John the one who really cares about you most is right in front of you."

My heart was pounding so hard, I thought that it was going to pop out of me. I lean down closer so I could see what was going on.

Sherlock was leaning closer to John and I thought he was going to whisper something in his ear, but he wasn't going to the side.

Of course, I _had_ to hit my head against the table. I could see Sherlock turning around. "What was that?" I hear John ask. I didn't say anything.

John bent down and he saw me. "Leigh!" he said in excitement. A smile grew on his face when he saw me. He grabbed my hands to help me up. I get up and the smile was plastered onto John's face.

I wipe my hair out of my face, then start to walk out. The door's bell above rang, then it rang again when John and Sherlock came out. "Leigh! Leigh wait up!" John shouts.

I did decide to go back to the flat. But I didn't want to speak to John and/or Sherlock. I knew I didn't have anything nice to say. And if I spoke, I would probably end up yelling at them.

When I get back to the flat, I go into John's room. I slam the door behind me. I throw myself onto the bed and close my eyes.

"_I really think he's gay. I really do. I can't believe that. I was about to go out with him. I wanted him. Now, I don't."_

My thinking got interrupted by a knock on the door. "Leigh?" I hear. It was John.

"Go away John." I said.

"Leigh please let me explain." John said.

I could feel a lump in my throat. I wanted to cry. I wanted to let it all out. But I wouldn't let myself. So I just sat there, nothing coming out. My whole body was shaking. I just really wanted to cry. That's all I wanted to do. My heart and mind wouldn't let me. And I don't know why.

"Leigh please!" John said. He knocked on the door again.

"I told you to go away John!" I said with a scratch in my throat.

I felt a tear coming, then rolling down my cheek. Then I felt another one come from the other tear filled eye. Then it wouldn't stop. I didn't make any noise because I didn't want John to hear me.

"I just want to talk to you Leigh please!" John said.

"I said..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was crying too much and I didn't want John to hear it in my voice.

It was a moment of silence for John and I. And it actually felt nice. Not having to shout at each other. But I didn't want it to last longer than it should. But I didn't interrupt it, John did. I heard his head touch the door.

"Just let me explain." he said softly.

I got up and wiped my face. I breathed in through my nose then put my hand on the doorknob. I opened it and I saw John standing there, his face moist.

"John..." I whispered.

"Leigh listen." he said with a scratch in his voice. I could tell by his tone and his face that he just finished crying. "I am so-"

I cut him off by hugging him. He put his arms around me and squeezed me. I do it back to him.

"I believe Mrs. Hudson" I whisper.

John lets go of me and looks at me in confusion.

"You what?" John asked.

"I believe you're gay John."

"But I'm not. Sweetie,"

"Don't call me sweetie."

"Leigh. Why would you think that?"

"Johnnie!" I hear Sherlock shout.

"That's why"

"Leigh listen to me."

"Just don't John."

Then Sherlock ruined the moment. He came in and gave a kiss on the cheek to John. "Leigh are you okay?" Sherlock asks.

"John you lied to me!" I said. My voice raised and there wasn't a scratch in my voice anymore.

"You haven't told her yet have you John?" Sherlock asked.

"God! I knew I couldn't have trusted you! You break into my home, then I fall for you, then you don't tell me anything! Just get the _hell_ out of my life!" I shouted.

I head towards the door, but Sherlock grabs me by the collar. I turn around then punch him in the face. He releases his grip of me. I walk out of the flat leaving Sherlock and John. I don't ever want to come back.

I slam the door behind me of the apartment. But it opens right back up again with a voice shouting "Leigh!". I don't turn around. John keeps on shouting my name, but I don't want to see him.

I start to run after I hear John shout "Leigh I'm sorry!". I felt free for a moment, but I get stopped. I run into a man about my height. "I am so sorry sir. I didn't even-" he turns around and my heart stops for a moment. His face was _gorgeous._

He had brown black hair, green eyes, and he was just _amazing._

"It's okay beautiful." he said.

"Thanks..." I say softly.

John and Sherlock interrupt. Of course they do. "Leigh!" John says for the hundredth time. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Who's this?" John asks.

"Someone gorgeous..." I said softly.

"Thank you" the man said with a smile.

"I'm Leigh. Leigh Taylor." I said putting out my hand.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." he said shaking my hand.

"You have a very strong grip." I said letting go.

"She's mine" John said.

"John Hamish Watson!" I shout, turning around. "I am not yours. I never will be. And I don't want to be. You're gay, you're with Sherlock, and that's_ FINAL_!"

"Dean!" I hear a deep voice shout.

"Sorry. That's my brother Sam. I bet he'll be pleased to meet such a pretty girl." Dean said.

Then a tall man and a girl stop running next to Dean.

"Hello there! I'm Sam Winchester. Dean and I are brothers." he said. He shook my hand for a moment. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Amy!" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said.

"This is Leigh Taylor. She's really pretty." Dean said.

"He's been saying that for the past few minutes." I said with a laugh.

"Well it's true. Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love that."

"Leigh!?" John shouted.

I turned around and I looked at John. "I'm not standing here at all!"

"You know what? You, and Sherlock, can go off and have all the fun you want without me. Good, bye!"

"Leigh!" John shouted.

"I am tired of hearing you shout my name! Goodbye John."

I turned around and smiled at Dean. "You ready?" I asked Dean.

"Ready when you are cutie."

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait. Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Amy Pother. Sam's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I know the perfect place." Dean said.

"And that is where?" I asked.

"You'll see. Leigh, I will show you to the car." Dean said.

"Can I drive?"

"Oh baby you'll never want to leave that car." Amy said with a smile.

"Have you driven it?" I asked.

"Yes!" Sam, Dean and Amy said at the same time.

"I'm assuming she's good at driving it?" I asked.

"Yes!" they all said again.

"Let her drive Dean!"Sam and Amy said.

"Looks like you're driving Leigh." Dean said. He tossed me the keys.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" I said with a smile.

"Leigh please be careful." I hear John say.

I turn around and his face is moist. His cheeks are burning red and his eyes are bloodshot.

"John..." I whisper.

"I don't want to lose you Leigh... I can't ever let that go. You know that..." his voice had a crack in it. I could tell he just finished crying.

"I'm really sorry John. But I don't want to ruin anything. I'll come visit, I'll stop by and say hi. I respect your life choice John. Honest. But I don't want to _be with _someone like that. Bye John." I gave him a hug, then let go. I walk up to Sherlock and give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

When I let go, I back up and Dean takes my hand. "I'll see you guys later. Okay?" I said with a smile. I turn around and walk with Sam, Amy, and Dean.

When I stop the car, Dean's smile is plastered to his face. "You okay?" I ask.

"That was awesome!" Dean shouted.

"So... Where are we?"

"The Roadhouse."

"I've never been here."

"It's amazing!" I hear Sam shout.

"Well okay then. Let's go!"

When we walk in, Dean goes straight to the bar.

"Ellen!" he shouts.

"Dean? Is that you?" I hear someone shout.

"Yeah! It's me!"

That's when a woman with dirty blonde colored hair came out. She had a small southern accent too.

"Dean? Sam? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. How you doing?"

"I'm good. Nice to see you Amy. And who's this?"

"This is Leigh Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Leigh. I'm Ellen. This is a second home to Sam and Dean. Their girlfriends are always welcome here. Can I get you anything?" the woman said.

"Uh, just a soda please." I replied.

"You sure? We have wine, whiskey, name it and I can make it."

"I'm sorry. But I'll have one later on. Just a soda."

"Coming right up sweetheart." she turned around to the mini fridge.

"Leigh are you okay?" Dean asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why you ask?" I say.

"Just wondering. I thought you would have a drink."

"I do drink. But I'm just not in the mood right now. I'm perfectly fine cutie." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright."

Sam and Amy kind of ruined the moment. Sam came up to me and picked me up and spun me around. He spun me around a few times.

"Leigh!" he shouted, putting me down.

"Sam!" I said, looking at him.

"What?"

"You are god damn lucky I didn't punch you in the face!"

"Why would you?"

"Self defense dude. Learn it. I don't let any stranger or anybody do that to me. But knowing that nobody is here this late at night, I knew it was you. You're lucky."

"Well all right then. Self defense I shall learn."

"So, Leigh. You wanna come back to the hotel with me?" Dean asked me.

"Uh, Dean. Amy and I wanted to use the hotel tonight."

"What? I can't live my life with a beautiful girl?"

"I didn't say that."

"You and Amy have used that hotel five times! It's my turn!"

"Okay okay okay. You two need to stop. But five times really!?" I said.

"Yeah. Five times. Problem?" Sam said.

"Dean and I get it. Now, who's up for pizza?"

"God I'm starving!" Dean said.

"Sam. Amy. You two coming?"

"Yeah. Sam honey, let's go. I agree we should let them have the hotel tonight. We can go somewhere else."

"Fine. You two have it. Let's go." Sam said.

"Alright!" Dean said.


End file.
